Electric Over-load
by Spark Erica Rose
Summary: A new mutant comes to the institute. She has a terrible past, will it ruin her future too?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fans! Just to tell ya Angel999FTW is doing a team crafted - minecraft story and needs OCs, so if your interested go check her out! :) **

**Just to warn people I am terrible at updating :( sorry but I will try!**

**Anyways on with the story**

**No ones P.O.V**

"Everyone I would like you come to down stairs to meet a new mutant and addition to our team" Professor Xavier's voice rang though out the mansion, it was 3:00 pm  
on a Sunday so everyone was around whether they were studying or training or just relaxing. But sure enough everyone slowly started to appear downstairs to great  
this new mutant.

"This is Jessica, she can manipulate electricity." A girl came out of the shadows she had ginger hair that went down to her shoulders, blue eyes and was wearing a  
green vest top and light denim frayed shorts. She looked at Xavier then back at everyone else, she waved and tried to smile but failed miserably. Showing just how freakedout she was.

**Jessica's P.O.V**

Okay, so I have to live with these creepy people who have powers and can probably kill me at any time! NO! I can't think like that I promised myself that I would try to

some of these people can read my mind. "Hallo I'm Kurt, nice to meet you" the blue one said, he sounds German, I don't wanna speak, shall I just stay quite? No that's

rude. I know I'll wave, no one here knows if I can talk or not unless they're reading my mind, in which case GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I waved. "Hey I'm like Kitty and like

welcome." I nod and smile, wow I'm unsociable. Everyone else introduced themselves to me and then Spyke showed me to the room I'm going to be staying in and it's

huge! For me anyway. "Well, I should get going. I got homework to do." I motioned for him to stay a second and dropped my bag on the floor, got a book and a penout

and wrote 'Thank you Spyke, if that's how you spell your name.' and gave it to him, he gave the book back to me and said "No problem Jessica and yeah that's how

you spell my name, well see ya." I waved as he walked off and picked up my bag and carried it into my room. I should unpack I guess...

*A few hours later*

I'M SO BORED! I miss home, I miss England. I should do something to get my mind off it. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a look around as long as I bring my notepad

and pen. I started walking down the hallway looking in a few rooms every now and then, suddenly Kurt ran around the corner and bashed into me knocking me to the

floor making me accidentally short-circuit almost all the lights in the hallway, luckily it was still light out so no one would notice yet "Opps, sorry Jessica I guess I need to

look more often." he said while pulling me up, I got my notepad out and wrote 'it's okay, please call me Jess or Jessie. Why where you running?' and showed him,

"Okay, Jessie. It's Kitty she's made me her taste tester." 'What's so bad about being a taste tester?' I wrote.

"Kurt?!" That's Kitty's voice!

"Oh no! It's Kitty! You have to hide me!" he then teleported as Kitty walked though the wall with a plate of cookies.

"Kurt how do these cookies compare with my last ten batches?" Kurt looked at me with a 'help me!' and I couldn't help but giggle at his situation and I wrote 'Could

Kurt and I half one? That is if there is no nuts in I'm allergic.' I showed Kitty the message and she said "Sure, I didn't put any like nuts in." I took a cookie broke it in half

and gave half to Kurt. "You sure about this Jessie?" I nodded and took a bite into the cookie. It was like an explosion went off in my mouth and not in a good way.

"Sooo, like how is it?" I put my thumbs up and Kurt had already teleported away to get a drink to wash it down, I can't blame him. I then wrote 'Where is the

bathroom?' "Oh it's like down the hall" She pointed to a door and I wrote 'Kay thx, bye." and tried to walk down the hall as calmly as I could. MAN! I NEED TO GET THIS

OUT OF MY MOUTH!

After I practically threw up it was dinner time, but I'm not hungry after that horrible taste, that and jet-lag. I'll go back to my room to do stuff. I got there and saw Kurt

outside my door, weird. I walked up to him and waved. "Oh hey Jess, I just vanted to say tanks for taking half a bullet for me vback there. I owe you." I got out my

notepad and wrote 'no problem my blue fuzzy friend, but you could have warned me to take a little bite instead of a big one! : ' he laughed and said "sorry, are you

coming down for dinner?" I shook my head and wrote 'Nah jet-lag y'know?' "Okay vwell I vwill see you later" I nodded as he disappeared into a puff of smoke. He's

actually pretty cool. No! I can't get attached to anyone here! What if you-know-who comes? What will you do if he threatens them?

Calm down, he can't come cause he won't be able to find me. I made sure of that.

What should I do? I think I'll listen to some music and try to get to sleep. I doubt I will sleep much though...

*Time skip to around midnight*

I woke up to alarms that hurt my head. What's going on?! At that moment someone or thing broke though my window, saw me and smiled. Not in a happy way, in a

twisted 'I'm going to kill your whole family' kind of way. "Your making this too easy wolverine" Wait I know Wolverine he's that guy with the anger issues! He started to

walk towards me. I put my hands up as I tried to back away but ended up my back to the wall. With one swoop he got me in a headlock, Kurt then teleported into my

room and said "Jess did you not hear the alarms?" Then he saw me. "Saber-tooth." He took out some sort of communicator and said "He's in Jessie's room" He then

leaped at Saber with pure hatred in his eyes, only to be viciously tossed into a wall and knocked out. How could he?! I started to cry and shouted "You hurt him! He

was trying to help me and you hurt him. I hate you!" There's too much noice, too much emotion. I can't handle this. I screamed out as my powers went berserk,

electrocuting Saber-tooth and the lights started to flicker as the alarm turned off. Everything is spinning. The last thing I saw was Kurt lying motionless on the ground,

then I backed out, sweet silence.

**No ones P.O.V**

Wolverine then burst though the door as Saber-tooth jumped back in the darkness. At this point in time Jess was floating in the air with lightning coming out of her

body a.k.a past help, "Uhh Xavier, we have a problem" Xavier wheeled into the room and Jess started to talk in a robotic like voice saying "Over-riding systems, Over-

ride complete, Alarm disarmed, warning lighting failure, error with system, error with system. Rebooting systems. Reboot complete." She then fainted onto the ground.

**SO... What a ending huh. So please review tell me if you like it and if I should do more!**

**So Spark Erica Rose, singing out. _See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter two is here yay!**

**Jess' P.O.V**

I groaned and put my hand to my head. "Kurt, she's waking up!" I heard Jean say then I heard her go out the room as Kurt teleported into it. I opened my eyes to see Kurt smiling like a dummy. I heard him say "Thanka goodness" under his breath.

"Hello my blue, fuzzy, friend" his eyes widened, I guess he didn't know I could talk. "How are you? You hit the wall pretty hard?" I asked concerned. He smiled,

"I'm fine danke" he put his hand behind his head,

"I thought you'd be upset that I didn't tell you that I could talk. You sure?" he got hurt trying to save me a.k.a my fault. "Yes, I vwasn't the one in a coma for a week."

"a-a week?" He'd hit a nerve and he knew it.

"Vwell yeah, your powers vwent crazy and you fainted because of how much power you used." A tear escaped my eye.

"Kurt what if it happens again?" Dad was right mutants like me are monsters.

"Don't vworry about it, that's vwhy the institute is here. Too help us" I nodded, got off the hospital like bed and gave Kurt a hug which surprised him, but he hugged back. I pulled away

"Can you please help me get to my room? I don't know where it is from here" he smiled and nodded, he's cute. Wait what? "Oh and can you please not tell anyone that I can talk yet?"

**Kurt's P.O.V**

She gave me a hug which surprised me but I didn't want it to end. She pulled away and said "Can you please help me get to my room? I don't know where it is from here." Her voice is wunderbar. Wait, what did she just say? I just smiled and nodded and we started walking. "Oh and could you please not tell anyone I can talk yet?"

vwhat? "Vwhy? You have a pretty voice." Wait did I say that last bit out loud? I swear I saw her blush as she looked away. Oh, yeah chicks dig the fwuzzy man!

"I don't trust them yet"

"vwhy not?" She didn't respond, she just ran off, leaving me there, clueless.


End file.
